<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone's out there (sending out flares) by blackjacksdonuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735370">Someone's out there (sending out flares)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacksdonuts/pseuds/blackjacksdonuts'>blackjacksdonuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fire's Out (But Still It Burns) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Andrew is a little shit, Fake Proposal, Fluff, I love him, M/M, Neil loves helping Andrew torture Aaron, One-Shot, no beta we die like men, tagging properly? whos she?, this is all fluff babey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacksdonuts/pseuds/blackjacksdonuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil,” Andrew said, displaying one of the many rings he always wears.<br/>He startled and almost laughed when he realized what was happening.<br/>Aaron let out a prolonged groan as Andrew spoke again.<br/>“We’ve been together for a long time now. I don’t think I can imagine my life without you in it.” He took a deep breath, really playing up the nervous act. “Neil Josten. Will you marry me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fire's Out (But Still It Burns) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone's out there (sending out flares)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ummm so I saw this tumblr post about how someone's mom asked her to stop holding hands with her best friend, so she proposed in the middle of the street, and I immediately thought... But make it Andrew and Neil. And so this was born. I hope you like it.<br/>Not to be One Of Those People (I actually appreciate any and all forms of fanfiction, I'm not judging how you title your fics), but the title comes from Flares by the Script<br/>This is only my second work for this fandom, so please be kind. It's also not Beta-ed, so let me know about continuity or grammar errors.<br/>Also, this doesn't take place post-cannon this is like an AU that I miiiight write more for (Read: want to, but probably won't)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crowds surrounded them on all sides, the mall busy with the weekend rush. You couldn’t go two feet in any direction without bumping into someone. Neil was starting to get overwhelmed by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out with Aaron and Andrew, shopping for Christmas presents for the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped out of the store they had just spent twenty minutes in, only to leave with nothing, and back into the crowd which seemed to have grown bigger if that were possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil felt his discomfort start to rise, glancing around him every few seconds and trying to make himself as small as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew had apparently noticed his discomfort, because as they walked their way down the store fronts, he reached over and grabbed Neil’s wrist to ground him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It worked, tension leaving his shoulders minutely, reminding him that he didn’t have to be afraid anymore, that he had people to look out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had almost made it to the food court where they were meeting up with the others, when Aaron noticed the grip Andrew had on Neil’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to do that?” He cringed. “People will think you’re dating or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small clearing in the crowd where they stopped to try and locate their friends table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew let go of Neil’s wrist and started fidgeting with one of his rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inexplicably missed the warmth that Andrew’s hand had provided, but he shoved that feeling to be analyzed never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helping Aaron search the food court, Neil missed Andrew drop down onto one knee beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil,” Andrew said, displaying one of the many rings he always wears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled and almost laughed when he realized what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron let out a prolonged groan as Andrew spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been together for a long time now. I don’t think I can imagine my life without you in it.” He took a deep breath, really playing up the nervous act. “Neil Josten. Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing at the expression on Aaron’s face as he tried to pretend to be shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andrew… Of course I’ll marry you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron groaned painfully again. The crowd surrounding them applauded as Andrew rose to his feet, and slid the ring on to Neil's finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, just to really play up the act, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Andrew brushed his lips across Neil’s knuckles, and he wouldn’t be thinking about how that made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron pushed away from them through the crowd evidently having found where their friends were sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed him, hearing the tail end of his complaint to Nicky as they sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Just to screw with me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky squealed as the others chuckled and turned towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he really?” Matt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing he told you our big news?” Andrew deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil held up his hand, showing off the ring on his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Neil said. “We’re engaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the table laughed except for Aaron who dropped his head on the table with a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned back to the conversations they had been having before Aaron showed up and interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil slid the ring off his finger and extended it to Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew just looked at him like he was crazy, which for Andrew means he just raised an eyebrow, and leaned across the table to steal some of Renee’s fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Neil </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> would not be thinking about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he slid the ring onto his other hand and joined Andrew and Renee’s conversation about the zombie apocalypse.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll appreciate and kudos or comments you want to give me! I really hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>